Inner Demons
by Jessi B
Summary: Movieverse, slash in the future. Johnny is trying to deal with the spirit inside him, Roxanne is trying to cope with dating the Ghost Rider, and Stuart is trying to survive being a cameraman in New York. Johnny/Stuart in the future.
1. Chapter 1

Title: Inner Demons 1/?

Author: Jessi B.

Disclaimer: I own nothing :

Rating: PG-13, for some mentions of violence

Characters: Johnny, Roxanne, Stuart (the camera guy), and a guest appearance from Spiderman

Warnings: Slash (later), some violence

Pairings: Johnny/Roxanne, Johnny/Stuart (later)

Summary: Johnny is trying to deal with the spirit inside him, Roxanne is trying to cope with dating the Ghost Rider, and Stuart is trying to survive being a cameraman in New York.

Notes: Still working on this but I finally corrected some of the mistakes I had made (I hope) and did another re-write. So this might be rewritten again, still a work in progress. Still, hope everyone enjoys!

i This, /i Stuart thought to himself as the muzzle of a gun pressed into his ribs, i is bad. /i 

"This is Roxanne Simpson," Roxanne stated, voice steady as though there weren't a group of armed thugs threatening to kill them. "I have been asked to broadcast the status of the hostages so that everyone is assured of their safety."

It was supposed to be a simple interview with a stunt rider. Stuart should have known better. It seemed like they were always in the middle of something, usually dead center in the middle, and more likely then not he was shooting the entire thing.

"As you can see behind me..." Roxanne motioned to the crowds, all strangely silent in the large stadium, and he did a wide shot of the crowd. "Everyone is fine, just a little shook up, but fine."

"But they may not be for long," Stuart reluctantly turned the camera to the black masked figure of the villain of the week. The Black Tiger, no shit, was tall and threatening and had tons of man power to back him but he had the brain power of a goldfish. A very large goldfish with a very large bomb though. It was days like this he remembered why he'd gotten the job.

i 'Lost the last camera guy because of Doc Ock, you can work a camera right?' I should have known to stay on at the pizza place... /i While Black Tiger went on in great detail about what he wanted to have in return for the hostages a rumbling started in the distance.

Stuart smiled despite himself. The good thing about shadowing Roxy was the protective streak her boyfriend had. Tiger had stopped talking and was frowning, looking behind the cameraman. Stuart turned, a gun staying firmly against his ribs, and got a perfect shot of the 'Ghost Rider' bursting through. Something else crashed behind him and he turned to catch Spiderman tossing a goon at Tiger.

"As you can see," Roxanne picked up like a pro. "Relief seems to have arrived. Spiderman and the mysterious Ghost Rider are making quick work of..."

The man who amazingly enough was still holding a gun to his back was plucked away and the webslinger himself stood beside Stuart to catch his breath.

"Does i anything /i stop you guys?"

"Not much, sometimes we hide in the van until things settle but...ya know, going for the big raise, anyway, you know about the bomb, right?"

"Bomb?"

"Yeah, under the bleachers, wired to go off in thirty minutes," Stuart said, glancing briefly at the hero. "Roxy's the crazy one, I just hold the camera."

"Noted, think I'll see about that bomb, Ghosty has things in hand," the costumed hero vanished from his line of sight. Roxanne wrapped up with a promise of more details as they developed and Stuart swung around to catch the end of the battle with Ghost Rider dropping a now very subdued thug. He turned the camera off and grinned at Roxanne.

"Grab the mike, Spiderman is trying to handle the bomb but I think it might be a good idea to start the evacuation..." he said handing her the stage microphone.

"Right, good plan," taking a deep breath Roxanne spoke into the mike in a clear calm voice. "Ok guys, everyone in the first section here, get up and start filing out. Be very careful and no running or pushing..."

It was amazing what Roxy could do with a smile and a firm tone. The Rider moved to 'unlock' one of the exits with a well placed punch. Voices were moving towards them and Stuart personally hoped they'd brought the bomb squad.

"Right, just keep moving..." Roxanne said, voice clear and calm.

"You better get out while the gettings good," Stuart said hesitantly. "I mean, the police..."

The Rider nodded and whistled, an odd in-human sound, and his bike rumbled to his side. He vanished through a side door as the police rushed in. The place was practically empty by then and they were hustled out barely getting in the warnings about bombs. Bombs that would go off in fifteen minutes.

"Ok, here we go," Roxanne said, touching up her makeup with a pocket compact. "Ready?"

"I personally want to go home and hide under the bed for a while, but sure," Stuart sighed pulling the familiar weight back on his shoulder. "Three, two, one...we're on."

"The police have arrived to apprehend the Black Tiger and his gang and are working feverishly to defuse a bomb that has been planted under the bleachers of the stadium. This bomb was set to go off in ten minutes time and the police are working against the clock to save the arena and the surrounding area. We will continue to broadcast updates as long as we're able..."

Ten minutes passed and the bomb squad emerged amid cheers from the crowd of onlookers. The tired looking men smiled and waved.

"And it appears the city is safe once again thanks to our hard working police department. This is Roxanne Simpson, signing off."

"Clear," Stuart said lowering the camera. "You're the craziest person I know. I think Louis Lane was you in a previous comic life, you know that?"

"That's so sweet, Stuart, come on, it's time to give statements."

"Joy."

Hours later he'd turned in his camera and the news van and was walking Roxanne to her car in the studio's parking garage.

"God, if we don't get tomorrow off..." Roxanne threatened, rubbing her eyes. The eye shadow and liner were running and made her look like a raccoon. Stuart smiled and looked away.

"You know how the boss is 'Villains attack all the time, don't whine, why when Galactus came...'," Stuart started in mocking gruff tone.

"That's him," Roxanne laughed. "'Why I never took a sick day, not even when our building got destroyed, no we operated out of a hotel for months'."

"He really won't give you the day off after all o' this?" A voice asked from beside Roxanne's car. Stuart smiled when Roxanne rushed over to hug Johnny Blaze.

"We'll get a day off," Stuart answered with a shrug. "He'll just complain a lot."

"Yeah, well, you two should be more careful..."

"Don't look at me, it's the city," Stuart shrugged, taking out a pack of cigarettes. Johnny frowned.

"Those are bad for you."

"I only smoke after I almost die," the cameraman said absently patting himself down for his lighter. He pulled the old silver thing out of his jeans finally and flicked it open. It was battered and worn long before he'd gotten it but it still worked. He took a deep breath of the smoke and felt the knot of tension in his stomach start to loosen.

"Or sex," Roxanne added.

"Right, see if I take you drinking again..." Stuart muttered, flushing.

"How is...Richard?" she asked, the last word as much a question as anything else.

"No idea," Stuart blew a smoke ring and leaned against the hood of Roxy's sport car. It was a nice car in a beautiful cherry red. "But I hope he's catching syphilis."

"Stuart!" Roxanne laughed.

"I do, British accent or no I have standards," he huffed, looking back at Johnny. "You ok, man?"

"Yeah," Johnny forced a smile, the former stunt rider looked pale and haggard. "Mostly."

"Listen, I'm headed home," Stuart tossed the half finished cig away. "You guys have all night to...do stuff. I'm going to go home and crash."

"Night," Roxanne called though he doubted she'd even looked around. Smiling Stuart caught a cab. His apartment was small and messy but it looked like heaven at the moment. Falling down on his bed fully clothed he fell asleep.

i Trouble in paradise, /i Stuart thought absently as he put away the camera equipment. Johnny and Roxanne were having a loud unhappy fight in the alley the former stunt cyclist had transformed in.

"I'm just saying, you could stop, I know people that could set you up with a new identity or we could get in touch with some lawyers..."

"Roxanne, it's just...it's not that simple. I may never..."

"And I'm supposed to wait around when there's no end of the tunnel?"

Silence and Stuart could almost picture the hurt look on Johnny's face.

"God, Johnny, I'm sorry, it's just I don't know if I can keep doing this."

"I know and I'm not asking you to," Johnny said softly. "It'd be selfish of me to expect you to hang on. Go out with the guy, it's ok."

Roxanne came stalking out of the alley wiping her eyes and Stuart handed her the tissue box without a word before starting the van. He glanced in the rearview mirror at the forlorn looking man behind them and frowned. It was bad for both of them. Roxanne wanted Johnny safe and able to settle down and Johnny wanted Roxanne, loved Roxanne, but claiming a cursed demon entity as your own wasn't conductive to settling down in a suburb.

"Come on," he sighed, forcing a smile for Roxanne. "Drinks are on me."

Stuart regretted the offer the next day when both he and Roxy came to work in shades with hangovers that maybe Ghost Rider was needed to defeat. She'd crashed on his couch and they'd had cold pizza and a gallon of water for breakfast to wash down the aspirin.

He noticed that Roxanne accepted the cute copy repairman's invitation to dinner.

Filming heroes never quite got boring. Mostly because the things they were fighting rarely cared whether they hit innocent civilians or not. In fact Stuart rather suspected villains actually i aimed /i for innocent civilians.

The guy attacking was calling himself the Flame and if the tights and fashion sense were any indication...Stuart and Roxanne ducked behind a parked car as a fireball took out a convertible nearby. Happily their van was parked a few blocks away. They'd learned their lesson the last time the thing had gotten pulverized.

"This Roxnne Simpson reporting live from the scene of the battle with the new and mysterious villain The Flame," Stuart nodded approvingly, always give the villains a bit of credit. It saved your ass if the villain was sensitive. One of the guys at from channel 2 had learned that the hard way.

"As you can see behind me massive amounts of destruction is being done to the area around us..." A car landed behind her to help illustrate the point. "We will be covering the story for as long as we're able..."

"And...we're out," Stuart sighed, rubbing his shoulder as he lowered the camera. "Days like this I wish I was still a pizza boy."

"Days like this are what makes it worth it," Roxanne grinned as they watched the Thing and the Human Torch arrive on scene. Spiderman was already in the melee and Ghost Rider had his back. The Flame seemed to able to blow things up and throw things with his mind, which seemed unfair to Stuart, so things still seemed to be in the push forward the fall back stage for the heroes.

"You are crazy and I suspect hanging out with you shortens my life expectancy by quite a bit," Stuart said absently, camera back on and filming.

"But it'll definitely be interesting," she laughed, checking her makeup in her compact. "Right, lets do it."

"Ok, three, two..."

The fight raged on behind them as Roxanne covered it. Cars were smashed, blown up, or thrown, buildings were crashed into, and they were standing in the center of it dodging and reporting. When the fight finally wound down the duo were reporting from in an alley by the time the fight wound down and Roxy managed to get an interview with the Thing and the Torch.

"And we're out," Stuart sighed, he felt like the camera had been fused to his shoulder. Johnny Storm grinned and shook his hand and Stuart forced a smile. The blond was cute but he'd met the hero no less then a dozen times so he wasn't as impressed as he had been the first time.

As the heroes scattered Stuart wasn't surprised to see Johnny Blaze's bike, normal and minus the hellfire, roll up beside them. He waved and Roxy smiled but there was no embracing.

"You're crazy, ya know?" Johnny smiled.

"She's crazy," Stuart protested, putting the camera down and stretching his arms above his head. "I'm just the guy who films her."

Roxanne whapped his sore shoulder and he winced.

"Anyway, you ok?" he asked as Johnny leaned tiredly against his bike.

"Huh? Yeah, I'm good...just kinda tired," Johnny said absently. He looked exhausted actually with dark circles under his eyes and a scruffy beard.

"Where are you staying now?" Roxanne asked frowning.

"Here and there..." the stunt rider looked away.

"Hey, listen," Stuart started, grabbing the camera and pretending to concentrate on an adjustment. "I've got a couch you can crash on, you don't look like you're getting much sleep."

"I don't want to..."

"It's not a big deal," Stuart shrugged, honestly he had no idea where the man had been staying till now but he guessed Roxy had been putting Johnny up at least part time before. "Come on, we've got to get back but if you meet me at work in a bit..."

"Thanks, Stuart, but..."

"Hey, at least give me a ride home and consider it huh?"

The other man hesitated but nodded slowly before swinging a leg back over his bike and starting it. As he rolled away Roxanne bumped Stuart's shoulder with her own.

"Thanks."

"Hey, who says I'm doing this for you? If he's staying with me he has to shower occasionally..."

"Stuart!"

"What?"

Johnny found Stuart sitting beside Roxanne's spot in the garage, smoking.

"Hey," Stuart put out the cigarette and stood.

"Hey," Johnny tossed him a helmet.

"Do you ever wear this?" Stuart asked, pulling his hat off and stuffing it into his backpack. Short curly brown hair was revealed just before he pulled the helmet on.

"You actually have hair, you're always wearing those hats so I wasn't sure."

"Ha ha, man," throwing his bag over his shoulders Stuart hesitantly approached the bike. Johnny slid up and the cameraman settled awkwardly behind him.

"Put your arms around me," Johnny said absently as he started the bike. Stuart wrapped his arms loosely around the biker's waist. "Tighter, unless you wanna fall off."

"Right," blushing and glad that Johnny couldn't see he tightened his arms and tried to think about something else. The drive was mercifully quick and he got Johnny parked in his building's garage before they took the elevator up to his floor.

He went in before Johnny, turning on lights and tossing any Blaze memorabilia out of sight.

"So, this is it, not as big as Roxanne's place but, well, she's in front of the camera and I just hold it," he said nervously. "My room's over there, bathroom's in there, kitchen, this is the couch..."

Stuart gathered the various take out containers littering the coffee table up and made for the kitchen to throw them away. The kitchen had a few cereal bowls and glasses stacked in the sink and he ran water over them with wince.

"At least I don't have to worry about messing the place up..." Johnny said mildly from the kitchen's door.

"Yeah...well, I've had a lot of late nights..."

"No need to defend yourself to me, if I can use the washer and the shower I'll be great."

"Knock yourself out, washer and dryer are here..." he slid the door open to show the small alcove to Johnny. "And you can use my soap and stuff. I'll grab the blankets and spare pillow from the closet."

"Stuart, thanks."

"No problem, stay as long as you need."


	2. Chapter 2

Title: Inner Demons 2/?

Author: Jessi B.

Disclaimer: I own nothing :

Rating: PG-13, for some mentions of violence and a transformation scene

Characters: Johnny, Roxanne, Stuart (the camera guy)

Warnings: Slash (later), some violence

Pairings: Johnny/Stuart (later)

Summary: Staurt may have bit off a bit more then he could handle when he offered Johnny a place to stay...

Notes: Playing with a few of GR's powers a bit, I think at least one scene would work, maybe, if tried by someone with the power, after all they can bring their bikes back from being piles of scrap right? Love to hear what you guys think.

"Johnny...Johnny, wake up you're..."

i The voice was familiar but distant.

You leave things undone. A stronger voice said, a voice that sounded like a low throaty growl.

"I don't kill people. I don't, and I'm the one in charge here..." he yelled back into the darkness.

The innocent will continue to be harmed unless a more...permanent solution can be reached.

"No killing." /i 

Stuart frowned as the muttering and tossing Blaze thrashed on the couch. He'd tried calling to him but the man seemed to deep in whatever dream he was having.

i It makes no sense. They simply escape again.

"I control you, not the other way around..."

Is that what you think? That you can control me Johnny Blaze?

Heat slid through him, burning away flesh, and he felt the transformer take him. /i 

"Johnny!" the cyclist woke suddenly, grabbing Stuart's arm. The blue eyes glowed feverish bright for a second and then started burning. It was odd and frightening to watch from so close, no smoke like a normal fire, just hungry burning flames. The cameraman made a small noise of fear and empty sockets filled with flame and seemed to lock on him. The hand still holding his arm gripped more tightly and two layers of cloth did burn away. He screamed and another burning hand caught the front of his shirt pulled him down. His voice deserted him when the flaming gaze swept through him.

He was ten again and stealing a candy bar his mother said he couldn't have.

Sixteen and he'd dented the car and was hoping his parents wouldn't notice.

It was like being there again, fearful, young, and afraid. He was released and stumbled back falling on his ass on the coffee table.

"Innocent," the growling demonic voice above him murmured. "You are...Stuart Kane, you are known to me."

"Johnny?" Stuart murmured, his injured right arm had the perfect imprint of a skeleton hand in the injured flesh but at the moment the pain was forgotten and distant.

"No...I am...I am the other. I am not the one called Johnny Blaze." The flaming skulled creature stood and flexed flaming hands. Leather spiked gloves formed slowly and the thing flexed his hands again as though testing the fit.

"You...you're the possessing spirit?" The human got out, not sure where he stood with the thing.

"Yes. I am the rider."

"The Rider, right...so, where's Johnny?"

"Within as I usually am. He must be taught the ways of vengeance." Ghost Rider stood and Stuart tried to following suit, pushing himself up off the coffee table. He drew his breath in sharply as he did, feeling the burn with sudden stomach clenching clarity. He stumbled and flinched when the Rider caught him.

"I have injured you. This was...unintentional," the demon thing actually sounded apologetic.

"Guess I should be more careful waking you up..." Stuart said teeth clinched.

"In the future I will be more careful," the creature took his arm again by the wrist, just above the burn. "Be still."

Flames gathered on his arm again and Stuart's eyes widened, but the cloth didn't burn. Instead these flames crawled over his arm like living ice, the pain vanished under the touch of the weird fire which burned brightly over his injury before vanishing. Looking down at his arm as the Rider released him Stuart saw the shiny new skin and flexed his arm experimentally.

"How...?"

"The fault was mine and the wound was minor, I must go."

"Wait, you can't...I mean if you go out like...that, it'll be kinda obvious you're staying here and..."

The Rider tilted his skull.

"Right, ok," grabbing the helmet Johnny had given him earlier he held it out to the Rider. "Put this on and don't...burn it."

The Rider took the helmet and if he had a face Stuart felt that the creature would have been raising an eyebrow at him.

"Why?"

"Listen, Johnny has enough trouble finding places to stay now so it's better if you go kinda incognito," the cameraman said as the Rider took the helmet. "So, why are you...out? I thought Johnny..."

"Blaze is a fool, I will teach him the ways of vengeance."

"Right," Stuart took a hand through his hair, considering the demonic being. "Listen, maybe I should go with you, let me get some pants."

"This is not necessary," the Rider said, following. Stuart stripped out of the ruined shirts and sweat pants he wore to bed, standing in nothing but boxers as he tossed clothes and socks back on his bed.

"Listen, Johnny has huge guilt issues as is with you, if he's not calling the shots now... why isn't he out again?" Stuart asked as he dressed.

"We disagree on methods of vengeance."

"Ok, sure, so you're arguing over...how to do your job?" Stuart pulled his hat on.

"Yes."

"I really think I should go make sure you don't do something you'll regret later, ok, I'm ready."

The Rider followed him to the door, confused by the turn of events, putting the helmet on as he was told. The walk to the garage was luckily uneventful. The garage was another story. The bike was in the same back parking spot but it was on fire. The Rider took off the helmet and passed it to Stuart.

"You will need this now."

"Ok," Stuart whispered, being this close without a camera was weird and frightening.

"Stop!" The Rider frowned at the man he was holding by the shirt and turned to look at Stuart.

"He will do this crime again. The simplest way to stop the crime is to eliminate him."

"You can't...I mean you don't need to kill him, can't you just...do the eye thing you do?" Stuart was still astride the burning cycle, he was almost used to thing. Almost. Going up that one building had scared the hell out of him but he was working on it.

"Yes, but it will not end. There are always more, always a flood of guilty..."

"If you kill them, it'll just make you as bad as him. I mean I know it sounds cliché but..."

"This is Blaze's reasoning. I do not comprehend it."

"It's...I mean it's just not something the good guys do. Unless they have to. When you take a life...I don't it just puts you on dangerous ground as a hero-type. It makes you...it makes you like the people you're after."

"How so?" the Rider held the dangling man as though he weighed nothing and his struggles were no bother.

"Like that guy, I mean sure he looks like the normal mugger-murder type but what if he's trying to support a family and has no other options? Or if he's just desperate not really evil? How can you tell those things?"

The Rider turned back to the man and looked into his eyes, seeing no innocence in the crimes as the hellfire swept through him. He dropped the still wide eyed and unmoving man.

"He was not but your point is valid, I will consider it further," the Rider agreed walking back towards the bike and got on in front of Stuart. "We should return, dawn comes soon and with it I loose my strength."

"And I have to work," the human muttered, yawning as he slid his arms around the Rider. "But I think I can squeeze a nap in."

The Rider took the helmet again as they parked and Stuart absently wondered if it really did any good considering the flaming cycle had just pulled in to the garage and out earlier but he shrugged it off and let the Rider in. The Rider put the helmet on the couch and Stuart turned to watch the flames vanish and Johnny fall to his side, asleep almost immediately. He carefully pulled a blanket over the man and slipped away to fall into his own bed for a couple of hours.

"So you went with him?" Johnny asked in disbelief as Stuart blearily searched the cabinets for something with caffeine.

"Yeah," Stuart answered pulling down a can of instant coffee that was hiding behind the box of Captain Crunch. "Coffee?"

"Is that instant?"

"I don't have a coffee maker, I usually pick it up on the way in...How can you be so fucking awake anyway? The Rider kept your body up right?" Stuart groused as he put two mugs of water in the microwave.

"Well, yeah, but...Well, I am tired...just...I don't know I guess I'm used to it."

"Great, I'm so napping through lunch..." Stuart said as he mixed a few heaping spoonfuls of the instant coffee into the mugs. Johnny raised an eyebrow.

"Is that..."

"Just drink it."

"Ok, listen, I don't think you get what you did," Johnny said taking the mug and making a face as he sipped the coffee. "God this is awful."

"Uh-huh..." Stuart had drained the mug after adding a little cold tap water and was mixing another.

"You went out with a demon."

"He wasn't that bad, I mean the on fire thing was kinda weird but you know, not terrible once you got over that..." Stuart said as he poured a bowl of sugary cereal and sniffed his milk.

"Right, ok, no. Demon equals bad. He wants to kill people."

"I talked him out of that, does this smell bad to you?"

"No, I think it's fine, you could have gotten hurt."

"I work with Roxanne and live in New York, Johnny. I've got a fifty-fifty chance of getting hurt most days," Stuart poured the milk over his breakfast and sat at the kitchen table to eat it, drinking the terrible coffee as he did.

"This is different..."

"Not really, remember a couple weeks ago when you yanked me outta the way before the Thing landed on me? Then Roxy and I were taken hostage by that Panther/Tiger guy, then there was that protest that turned into a riot, and just last week I got mugged and the guy who took my report knew what I liked in my coffee. You're not the most dangerous thing in my life. You want some of this milk? 'Cause I think I should seriously use it before it goes bad..."

"It's a week out of date as is," Johnny said finally grabbing a bowl. "Do you only have kid cereal?"

"It's not kid cereal, it my super sugary pick-me-up, plus there like a..." Stuart frowned at the box, "decoder ring in here somewhere."

"You're odd, ya know that?"

"Uh-huh," Stuart ate his breakfast while Johnny chose i Choco Missiles /i and poured a bowl.

Work was same old, same old. The Fantastic Four took out a giant alien that crashed into the middle of a construction site. The city was happy that the new construction in the middle of the town hadn't been hit and that a big alien slug wasn't going to suck out their brains. Mr. Fantastic gave Roxy a long technical interview over the aliens that she managed not to yawn through.

Stuart had barely kept his eyes open which was bad when you were the guy doing the filming.

"Ok, what kept you up last night?" Roxanne asked when she found Stuart dozing in the editing room.

"Your boyfriend."

"Ex-boyfriend, and what does that mean?" she handed him a cup of coffee which he took gratefully.

"Long story, basically his demon and he are arguing and I went out with the demon to make sure he didn't do anything Johnny would regret," he sipped the coffee and rubbed his eyes.

"You...what?" Roxanne asked in disbelief.

"And so I stayed up until almost sunrise."

"Wait, back up, the demon went out? Without Johnny?"

"Well, not exactly. Johnny was still in there, just, you know not in charge."

"And i I'm /i the crazy one?"

"Actually for a demon he wasn't that bad, little vengeful, but better then some of my exes."

"How's Johnny doing?"

"Freaked out and he thinks I have kid cereal."

"You do."

"Sugary pick-me-up."

"Uh-huh. But you're ok?"

"Me? Yeah, I told you the demon wasn't that bad. I just have no idea how heroes have secret identities because I'm wiped."

"Next time you should take a camera and get paid for it," Roxy suggested, finally sipping her own coffee.

"Yeah, right, I'm hoping there isn't a next time. Maybe Johnny will make up with his demon."

"Johnny Blaze can be pretty stubborn."

"Can't you two just...talk?" Stuart yawned as he put the helmet on and settled behind the Rider.

"There's no need for you to come," the Rider reminded him.

"What and miss this?"

"You are being...sarcastic?"

"Yeah, listen, you and Johnny do good work but you kinda need each other right? I mean without him you got no way to...interact and without you he has no real powers."

"Blaze does not like that I have control and I will not be locked away again."

"Isn't there..." the cycle roared to life beneath them and Stuart clung to the Rider as the bike took off. i Damn stubborn demons and stunt riders. /i 

Tonight was easier, he could almost enjoy the rush of air and the speed. The Rider went straight up a building and parked at the very edge to look over the city.

"Kinda pretty from up here," he said absently as the bike went quiet beneath them.

"Distance hides a multitude of sins," the Rider agreed. "But...the view is indeed...calming."

"Works the other way too," Stuart said absently. "Sometimes when you're too close you can't see things either..."

"True."

They were silent for a few more moments before the Rider brought the bike roaring to life again beneath them.

"There," he murmured, voice a growl above the engine as he nodded below. "Hold to me."

Like the night before the Rider stopped some robberies, a few muggings, and one high-speed chase. This time though Spiderman dropped in to chat. Apparently he and Johnny had a decent working relationship. He and the Rider were like acquaintances who had never actually talked.

"So, the fact you know him outta flame, that I get," the web-slinger said, sticking to the side of an alley wall. "And ya know, fine, we all know people and I'll keep my mouth shut, but you're saying Bl...the guy running the show is checked out?"

"Not exactly..." Stuart sighed, rubbing a hand through his hair as spoke and wondering absently how Spidey and Johnny had got on 'know who I am behind the flames' basis. "The Rider is...well as near as I can make out the Rider is the source of his powers right? And usually he's just...there, but he and Johnny have been...fighting and he decided he wants to be more hands on."

"Wow, that's...have you seen anyone?"

They both watched a thug hit the wall and fall dazed to the ground. The Rider asked for no aid as he finished rounding up the gang of would be bike jackers.

"Like who?" the cameraman asked as the other man absently webbed the dazed crook to the wall. "A counselor?"

"Well...ok, maybe, but I was thinking more Doctor Strange. I'll have a friend drop his card by your station. He deals with mystic whats-its all the time, it can't hurt. Besides, I have a life too and you can't be getting much sleep while playing Jiminy Cricket."

"I'm ok, drinking lots of coffee, I don't know how you guys do it..."

"There a reason Starbuck's has a special extra caffeine drink called the 'New York Super Hero Special'..."

"Damn it! This is getting out of hand," Stuart ignored the rant in favor of coffee. Remembering what Spiderman had said he put the cereal and instant up and again, he was out of milk anyway, and went back to his room.

"How fast can you shower?" he called as he stripped out of his shirts and dug for something he wanted to wear in his closet.

"What?" Johnny stood at the door to his room looking tired and unshaven. He frowned at the un-shirted Stuart.

"How fast can you shower? I'll grab mine, I can be in and out in like ten minutes, I'll use my electric shaver in the kitchen while you shower and then we can grab something to eat at Starbuck's my treat. Spiderman says..." He jumped when Johnny seemed to appear right beside him and caught his right arm.

"What happened?" Blaze's eyes were dark and angry as he slid a thumb over the skeletal hand print on Stuart's arm. Stuart winced, feeling the flesh tingle a bit in reaction, as though the healed wound were somehow attuned to the Rider and Johnny.

"It's nothing, it was an accident," Stuart tried to pull away and found he couldn't. "Don't make me tazer you, Johnny, I'm not a morning person and..."

"He hurt you."

"Well, yeah, but not on purpose and he fixed it..."

"Fixed it?"

"Yeah..." Stuart was a little worried that Johnny was going to burst into flames then and there. "He...you were having a nightmare and I tried to wake you and then you...sorta went all 'flame on' and...anyway he...did something, the stare thing like you...he does and..."

"He used the Penance Stare on you?!"

"Yeah, but apparently I passed, anyway he sort...made it better with some sort of cold fire..."

"Let me get this straight, he used a Penance Stare on you and burned you, and you're i still /i sayin' he's an ok, stand up guy?"

"I've seen worse, at least he took responsibility for it," Stuart shrugged finally pulling his arm free and tugging something to wear from the closet. "Now, shower. You get it next and then we're going for food."

"Stuart I..."

"Food and coffee, understand?" Stuart called over his shoulder as he entered bathroom and stripped. Not for the first time since Roxy had come into his life he wondered what the hell he was doing. Grabbing his toothbrush he brushed his teeth in the shower and true to his word was out in ten minutes.

Johnny caught the fresh towel thrown at his head as Stuart re-entered the living room and pointed towards the shower.

"You can use my shaver next, scoot, I want hot coffee and a muffin or eight."

When Johnny was showered and shaved Stuart grabbed his keys and they headed out.

"You'll have to drive, because I technically have a car but it hasn't run since Christmas. Mostly it sits in my spot and sorta rusts."

"That's ok, I don't mind taking Gracie out for a spin. I still like riding my bike, seems like all I do now days though..."

"Gracie?"

"Yeah, my dad named her. Since...the change she's been kinda...possessed by something I guess, but she acts kinda like I always thought a bike that could think would. Little moody, possessive, but a sweet ride..."

"...I don't know how to break this to you, man. I think Roxy broke up with because you talk about your bike like it's your date."

"I've always talked about bikes like that," Johnny grinned despite the mention of the break up.

"So you've always been sexually attracted to you bikes? Dude, it's ok, I'm very open minded, I hope you're both very happy together..." Stuart laughed when Johnny tossed the helmet at him and slid into the saddle.

"Get on, laughing boy, besides you're always wanting a ride on my lady you should treat her with a bit more respect..." the bike rumbled to life as Stuart settled, even though Johnny's hand hadn't moved to start it.

"Hey, I completely love and respect Gracie as both a machine and a unique individual!" Stuart yelled quickly over the engine as he strapped his helmet on and was forced to grab for Johnny as the bike burned rubber. "Shit!"

The rumble of the engine sounded almost like laughter.


	3. Chapter 3

Title: Inner Demons 3/?

Author: Jessi B.

Disclaimer: I own nothing :

Rating: R, for some mentions of violence

Characters: Johnny, Roxanne, Stuart (the camera guy)

Warnings: Slash (later), some violence, tentacle monster

Pairings: Johnny/Stuart (later)

Summary: A visit to Doctor Strange prompts Johnny and the Rider to work together for the common good...

Notes: Bringing in a few characters from the comics here and referencing a few things that will become clear later, unless you've read the comics and then you'll know about them. I'm playing around with Johnny's Rider here and going away from comic cannon. Well, more away from the comic cannon. Comments and critiques welcome.

Spiderman's friend dropped something for Stuart at the station. Just his name scrawled on the front of a plain white envelope and inside was a single business card. The card was simple, white, with 'Doctor Strange' and a phone number.

He wasn't sure what he'd expected really. After all, most people knew who Doctor Strange was but if i he /i was the Sorcerer Supreme or whatever he would have something cool, with maybe reflective background and a title...

Still, on his lunch break while Roxy ran for food, she had a car and he was grabbing a nap if he could in the break room, he used his cell phone to call the number.

"Doctor Strange residence," a calm, lightly accented voice answered.

"Hi, I..." Stuart stopped. How the hell was he supposed to explain this over the phone? "I was...referred to you...well, Doctor Strange by someone who thought you could help with a situation..."

"I'm afraid the Doctor is out now but if you could explain what happened and leave a number..."

"Oh, sure. See...Wow, this is gonna sound nuts...I have a friend who sold his soul. It was...well, he had good intentions but anyway the devil kinda...well he's the devil so he was crap about keeping his end. Anyway he made my friend his...bounty hunter and possessed him with this possessing spirit. Now the devil, after my friend did stuff for him, offered to take it back afterwards but J...my friend kept it and he's been doing good things with the power right?"

"Deal with the devil, possessed, yes..." the man on the other end seemed utterly calm which made Stuart feel better.

"Well, he and the spirit they had an argument. So now the spirit has started taking control of the body when my friend would rather he not. Now the spirit isn't really bad, he's just...he doesn't get why he shouldn't do certain things. Like...like why killing is a bad thing. So my friend is understandably nervous and the two of them refuse to talk..."

"I see," the man took his number and he heard hurried scratching in the background that he assumed was writing. "I'll pass the message along. Would you say the possessing spirit is dangerous at the moment?"

"No," Stuart answered quickly. "Just...irritated. He's reasonable but he doesn't want to loose the freedom he has now either."

"I understand, thank you and we will contact you again soon."

"Thanks," disconnecting Stuart sighed and lay back on the lumpy break room couch. He didn't feel like that had been much help but at least the guy hadn't laughed in his face. Turning to face the back of the couch he fell into a fitful doze.

It was slow news day so he and Roxy ended up filming the police take down a new villain (Deep Freeze) using a fire hose. Say what you wanted about the cops they were damn ingenious when it came down to taking out certain criminal elements. He'd seen one cop talk a costumed villain down with Hostess Fruit Pies. It was also kind of nice to see someone normal save the day once in a while.

His phone rang as he was waiting for Johnny to pick him up sitting beside Roxy's space in the parking garage.

"Hello?"

"Stuart Kane? This is Stephen Strange, I was told my servant Wong you had need of my services?"

"Hi, yes. Well, a friend does but...listen I know that you've gotten rid of demons before but if Mr. Wong has spoke with you..."

"He has said that you do not think the demon is a threat."

"He's not a terrible guy, I mean Johnny will tell you differently but really he's not that bad and he just seems a little confused as far as normal moral situations go but overall..."

"I understand you would rather me not harm him."

"Right, exactly, but if you could help otherwise I'd appreciate it," Stuart said hesitantly. "My friend and the demon won't compromise and they're not listening to me. Besides I thought you'd know more how to deal with this kinda thing..."

"I do, I can meet you as early as tonight if that's possible..."

"That depends, do you want to meet the demon first or my friend?"

"I'm sorry?"

"The demon can come out at night if he wants and he usually wants so..."

"I see, then tomorrow afternoon?"

"Sure I'll see what I can do...I think my friend will be ok with the idea but...well, the demon might not be as happy..." Stuart took down the address and hung up just as Johnny pulled up. He looked tired and had a streak of oil across his cheek. He'd been doing under the table work for a garage somewhere during the day. The garage was a little seedy but Johnny was good at the job and could handle himself. He'd mentioned it absently over breakfast to Stuart.

"Hey," Stuart caught the helmet. "You should get a spare, it'd be sad for some patrol cop to catch you because you're not obeying traffic laws. You got a black streak on your cheek by the way..."

"They'd have to catch me first, thanks..." Johnny wiped at the streak. He watched Stuart nervously juggle the helmet from hand to hand. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing, well...Ok, so Spiderman kinda recommended someone last night who he thought might be able to help you. Doctor Strange, you've heard of him right? Well, he had someone drop the contact info by and I sorta called..."

"No one can help me with this thing, Stuart, and I doubt some magician..."

"Sorcerer, I think magicians are like birthday party magic, anyway...he says he can see you tomorrow, and you know what could it hurt?"

"Guess that's true...Ok, I'll go. What time?"

"He's not going to do anything to you," Stuart sighed. He was sitting easily on the flaming Gracie, funny what you could get used to, and watching the Rider take out a chain-welding thug. The Rider dropped the man and looked back at the human on his bike.

"I am a demon, it would make sense for him to remove me given his past record of deeds. Johnny's memories are my memories..."

"Ok, yes, but I told him not to hurt you. He agreed. I'll go too and if it even looks like he's going in that direction I'll veto, ok?"

The Rider walked to the bike and 'looked' at Stuart. Stuart shifted uncomfortably under the gaze.

"I'd never do anything to hurt you or Johnny, ok? I just don't think you can go on like this...Johnny doesn't know what you do when you're out and eventually he's gonna do something stupid or you are and he won't know why and then...well, if one of you goes what happens to the other side?"

"I will...trust you with this, Stuart Kane. I will agree to this meeting as well."

Stuart felt under dressed when the door to Strange's large house opened. Johnny at least had the benefit of looking cool in his leather jacket and worn jeans.

"Stuart Kane and his friend I assume?" the Chinese man who answered greeted asked.

"Yes, and you're Mr. Wong?" Stuart asked, taking his hat off as he was motioned inside.

"Yes, the Doctor will be with you in a moment. I have tea in the sitting room if you'd like..."

"Thanks," Stuart glanced at the silent Johnny Blaze who was frowning. But he followed the man servant none the less and Johnny followed his lead. The tea was good and reminded Stuart of his grandmother, she was a delicate but set in her ways woman who insisted on Sunday tea with his family. She'd taught him the proper way to eat with a fork and knife and which silverware to use when there was more then a dozen. Johnny shook his head when Wong offered to pour him a cup as well before the man bowed and walked away to retrieve Strange presumably.

"You ok?" he asked after another moment, watching Johnny pace the room.

"Yeah...just, something here makes me antsy. The Rider too..."

"Maybe the magic or...I don't know, something he's got down to protect against demons? Like...demon flea powder?"

Johnny snorted but smiled.

"Very close actually," Strange said, stepping through the door. "I have wards to keep demons out. I fear that might be effecting you given your unique situation, Mr.?"

"Blaze, Johnny Blaze," Johnny stepped forward to shake the other man's hand. "Stuart said you might be able to help..."

"Ah, yes, Mr. Kane," Strange shook Stuart's hand and the cameraman winced at the jolt that went up his arm. "A pleasure to meet you in person. Please, sit back down and tell me of your problem."

It didn't take long to explain. Overall, Stuart supposed, it was a simple enough explanation...just weird.

"I see, well, as Mr. Kane has asked I not harm the demon..." Strange started, Johnny shot Stuart a look that the other man avoided, "I am a bit limited in options. I do think that you might wish to...talk with your inner spirit to resolve this issue..."

"He's not very...talkative," Johnny sighed. "He doesn't want to give anything up."

"Neither do you though," Stuart pointed out.

"Well i he's /i the one in i my /i body..."

"Yeah, but he's not too happy about it either, I mean I think he prefers it to other things but..."

"So you've conversed with demon extensively?" Strange interrupted.

"He goes out with him when he's out," Johnny said, frowning at the young man. Stuart shrugged under the two sets of intense looks.

"Yeah, just to make sure he doesn't do anything Johnny'll regret. I mean he's not terrible...he says he doesn't remember much from before except for the other people who have been Riders and before Johnny he ummm...didn't get out much."

"I see..." Strange frowned thoughtfully, "I do think..."

That was when the wall blew in. Stuart, who was used to this sort of thing while carrying a few extra pounds of camera, rolled out of the way of a large chunk of wood that took out the coffee table and part of the chair he's been using. The thing that blew the way in appeared to be a tentacle monster, in Stuart's expert opinion, and had enough spiky mouthed octopus arms that he didn't care to hang around.

Doctor Strange started chanting and calling on something (Stuart was of the private opinion he was making this shit up) and the thing's many arms bounced off of...nothing right in front of the sorcerer.

"I'm sorry...I had just contained this creature when you arrived he must have broken through..." Stuart never found out what the thing broke through because the tentacles had stopped going after the prickly pray Strange presented went for the other less defended humans. Stuart shoved Johnny back as a purple arm came towards them, dodging the other way he wasn't happy to see the arms following him. He jumped to avoid it, dodged another, slid free of a third, but he was being herded back and away from Strange and Johnny.

"I fear it may have chosen the weakest for pray..." he heard the sorcerer say as he ducked a blindly feeling tentacle. He yelped when one finally got him, wrapping around his middle and small sucker mouths full of sharp teeth working to get through his shirt. He shoved at the thick muscle, hitting it, and clawing at it to get away. Stuart had always figured he'd die in some bizarre way...he just figured he'd be taping at the time.

Strange put a restraining hand in front of Blaze as the cyclist stepped forward.

"You have no power as you are, you'd be throwing yourself to the beast..."

"I've gotta..."

"Stay still, Blaze, the beast is calming and if I can just find the right incantation...I might be able to get him to safety," Strange said then murmured things in rapid succession under his breath.

i 

This must be stopped...

"Got any fucking bright ideas?!"

He's here because of you...because of us. Think Blaze, we work more efficiently when we are of one mind. Let me use your body and I promise to keep you as aware as I am...

"Fine, great you picked a hell of a time to..."

Let me use your body...

"Wait...now?! It's not even close to sunset yet..."

I am well aware, despite that I think I may manage...he is innocent and I will not see him harmed.

"Do it..." /i 

Strange turned when he felt the rise of demonic energy at his side and watched Johnny burn away before the Rider's flame. The flaming skulled creature beside him let out a low growl and started forward, his chain lashed out and sheared off a row of tentacles as he strode towards the struggling cameraman. The tentacles on the ground wriggled, shooting out burning hot black blood and the monster screeched in pain.

The chain was brutal and effective and Stuart yelped as tentacle holding him up was sliced off. The Rider ripped it off him and pulled him up out of the pools of smoking blood. At the same moment the spell Doctor Strange was chanting seemed to take hold and the bulk of the creature, with all the tentacles still attached to it, vanished leaving behind blood and pieces of itself still wriggling.

"Wong!" Strange had barely opened his mouth to speak when the man appeared, two katana swords in hand. He sheathed them and frowned at the carnage. Stuart hissed and stripped out of his over shirt as it started smoking where the black blood had touched it and large holes showed where the sucking mouths had eaten through his clothes. Large welts were popping up on his waist and hips where the creature had held him. "Take Stuart and find him something to wear and let him shower I will...clean in here as best as I can."

Wong took the appearance of the Rider as without any kind of surprise and quickly led the slightly smoking Stuart away. Stuart would have normally been more embarrassed stripping off in front of a stranger but his clothes were smoking and so he stripped out of them quickly and took the soft red robe Wong offered, wincing when the material touched his skin.

"This way, Mr. Kane..." Wong motioned him through another room and into a large bathroom. Washing made him feel better but the welts were still painful and the water only hurt as it hit them. When he stepped out in a towel Wong had laid out a blue silk shirt and a pair of black dressy pants. His tennis shoes, wiped clean though a bit pitted and burned by the blood, were there though and his wallet and keys were beside the neatly folded pile. Stuart wondered absently if he was borrowing Wong's or DoctorStrange's clothes, wincing as the fabric touched his hips and waist. Stuffing his things in the borrowed pockets he hung his towels neatly over the tub and walked out following the sound of voices to what looked like a dining room.

"So you have come to an agreement then?" Strange asked as Wong served them tea.

"Yeah, me and the Rider talked it over a bit..." Blaze glanced up as Stuart entered. "We kinda had to work it out pretty fast...thanks anyway though."

"I should be thanking you, I'm very sorry the two of you ended up in the middle of this..."

"The story of my life," Stuart smiled, sipping the tea Wong had given him. "If I'd had camera it would have been like a normal day..."

Johnny frowned and Strange smiled back.

"I'll get some salve for your wounds, they should clear up normally..."

"Thanks, and I'll have these dry cleaned and return them..."

They talked a few more minutes, Strange agreeing to see what he could find on the Rider and contact Stuart about it, and then Strange got a jar of funny smelling ointment with a neatly lettered note with instructions for use. Wong showed them out and Gracie rumbled to life, coming to them immediately and sliding under Johnny's hands.

"Looks like she was worried..." Stuart said smiling as Johnny swung a leg over the bike and silently handed him the helmet. "Youok?"

"Yeah..." Johnny glanced over his shoulder at the younger man as he pulled the helmet on and slid on behind him. He felt an answering tug of worry from the Rider and was relieved someone seemed to understand. Stuart took the dangers and troubles that Johnny had brought with a shrug and a smile and seemed to have very little care for his own safety. Still frowning he roared off, having the Rider so close in his head was disconcerting but useful. The Rider agreed with him but he had yet to find a way to discourage the cameraman either.

They stayed in that night, the Rider let himself be pushed down so Stuart would rest, and Johnny sat on the couch, TV volume on low as Stuart slept in the other room.

i He will be harmed if this continues.

"Yeah."

I do not find this acceptable.

"Where do you get your language from anyway? I don't talk like this."

My language is a combination of all those I possessed before you. I have improved on them.

"Yeah, well, guess you have. Listen, he's gonna keep going out so long as he thinks we need him."

Yes, but...

"What? If you behave yourself we won't have to worry about this."

However, I will not see him then. /i 

Johnny blinked at the infomercial that was playing. His own mind was turned more internal then out and he could feel the Rider's distress at the idea of not seeing Stuart. He let himself reach for the emotion, curious, and the Rider let him in. Stuart was the only one the Rider knew, really knew. The thought of the cameraman being hurt bothered the Rider, but so did the thought of not seeing him.

i "Right, ok. We compromise. Once a week he goes with us. A day when he can actually get some rest or won't need to do something the next day."

Acceptable. /i 

"So?" the man sitting on Doctor Strange's couch was dressed in worn dark jeans, a tee shirt covered by a green vest, black gloves, sturdy boots, and a greenish fedora sat on the arm of the couch beside him leaving revealing dead white longish hair pulled back into a short ponytail. He had dirt on his boots and clothes as though he'd been digging, as if in testament to this a shovel was propped against his knees.

"I am not sure the demon in possession of Blaze is indeed Zarathos," Strange said, taking the cup Wong handed him. "The spirit reacted to protect the young man who I put in harm's way very quickly. He seemed worried specifically for the man not as innocent blood and the two reached an agreement to 'save' him quickly. Not that it was necessary, mind you, aside from a few superficial wounds Mr. Kane was fine and I would not have allowed him to be harmed terribly...the attraction spell worked just as I thought, but in my brief dealings with the spirit I must concur with Mr. Kane. He is not dangerous so much as...uninformed."

"This Stuart Kane..." the man started, frowning as he took the cup of tea handed to him.

"A friend. He seems to serve as the spirit's conscious and tutor in human ways. The spirit seems...I can only describe certain actions as child like. It seems to not know things that even without memories I believe Zarathos would have knowledge of. I believe the Medallion of Power may have given the spirit the power to...be. While I sense many similarities in power there are differences as well, this Rider feels more like a vengeance spirit then a true demon..."

"The only know spirit of vengeance is...well, not here, because of their mother making deals," the other man frowned. "I'll check into it myself."

"Very well, but take care. This creature is unknown to us, my friend, if you should need assistance..."

"I may be old, but I'm not that old. I've been handling these kids for a long time now..."

"If I may...you also seem to have lost a few of your charges, don't be too proud to accept help. Especially now, I sense...something dark on the horizon."

"You're not the only one," the white haired man took a hand over his face, looking tired. "I'll see if I can get ol' bone butt to come make my acquaintance..."

Stuart had put up token protests at being told how things were going to be done the next morning. Truth be told though he was looking forward to the down time.

"The Rider'd like you along though," Johnny said as he put scrambled eggs and toast in front of the other man. He'd done shopping at an all night convenience store last night. "That was part of the deal, at least once a week if you can make it..."

"Yeah?" Stuart couldn't help a smile. It was nice to know at least the Rider appreciated the company.

"Yeah, he likes having you around and...I think you're really his only...friend at this point. If you don't wanna..."

"No, it's fine," Stuart said quickly as he dug into his eggs. "I don't mind, aside from loosing sleep I did sorta like going out. Gracie and the Rider are fun to ride with, not to mention an inside view on the whole hero thing..."

"Right," Johnny frowned, looking away.

"Eggs are good, thanks..." the cameraman said hesitantly watching Johnny worriedly.

"Welcome, get those finished up and I'll help you bandage those sores..."

"It's fine..." he stopped at the glare Johnny was sending him. "Right, sure, and thanks."

"You look terrible," Roxanne said frowning when she got in that morning.

"Yeah, the Doc Strange meeting got interesting. Though...oddly enough I think it helped..." Stuart shrugged. Roxy got them coffee before listening to the explanation. Stuart was grateful. "So I'm still a junior member of the Justice League I guess."

"I swear I'm going to get you a little camera and..."

"And we'd explain it away as what the 'Ghost Rider Cam'? Actually...you know that would be kind of...funny..."

"'Now to the 'Ghost Rider Cam'..." Roxy said in a serious on the air voice. "As you can see thanks to the helmet camera, Ghost Rider is still on fire and our cameraman is still ducking behind his shoulders to avoid being hit by the Thing..."

"Hardy har har," Stuart said lips twitching despite the frown he was trying to keep in place.

"And there goes the Rider, yes, he is ramming the villain through a wall...remember kids, not everyone has a flaming head so you should always wear a helmet when riding a bike. It's the law."

Stuart snorted and laughed.

"Speaking of, though, that reminds me of what I need to do on my lunch break..." he said, sipping his coffee.


End file.
